


Just Swimming

by Ursula



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-30
Updated: 2001-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 09:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursula/pseuds/Ursula
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Just Swimming

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Just Swimming by Ursula

Title: Just Swimming  
Author/pseudonym: Ursula  
Fandom: X Files  
Pairing: Mulder, Krycek, and Skinner and an unnamed object  
Rating: NC-17: Plumbing installations under the age of 18 should not read this story.  
Status: Completed and New  
Archive: Anywhere, as a complete story. If you have a constructive critique and wish to use a portion, you can't be serious.  
E-mail address for feedback: or   
Series/Sequel: Is this story part of a series: No, you may now utter a sigh of relief  
Other websites: My page at RATB, thanks to Ned & Leny: http://www.squidge.org/terma/ursula/ursula.htm  
Disclaimers: Mulder, Krycek, and Skinner belong to and undeserving piece of human anatomy, and uncaring production company, and a heartless network. Urban legends belong to pranksters, the naive and easily led, and bored reporters everywhere.  
Notes: Thanks to Karen S. for putting up with me and beta-reading this somewhat unusual story.  
Inspiration found on Urban Legends page: http://www.snopes2.com/  
Time Frame: Sleepless? 

* * *

Just Swimming (Urban Legend Story)

Agent Krycek, AD Skinner...I will not think about them, Mulder thought. He hadn't slept well and had made it to work two hours early after giving up the attempt. Working had not calmed him as it usually did. So, he decided he needed exercise.

That was a mistake, looking into the locker room he saw a shorts clad Walter Skinner...those tiny shorts riding up on Walter Skinner's firm ass should be illegal. The grey heather tee shirt was sweat streaked. Mulder could imagine running his tongue down the path of that sweat, tracing Walter's spine down to the noble rounds of flesh.

And, Alex Krycek...an Agent Krycek transformed by a shower into a siren of desire. He wore a loosely tied towel, which dipped delightfully as if about to fall. Alex stood an inch from Walter Skinner who was apparently demonstrating a boxing move. The AD's body, usually hidden by the layers of his suit, was that of a gladiator. He was solidly muscled, a bulky yet graceful marvel as he demonstrated a quick punch and a back step.

Krycek licked his lips and batted his lashes as he watched his boss demonstrate the move. "Ah, sir, could I see that again?" 

Krycek's chest heaved and he sucked in a breath. The towel started to fall. For some reason, Skinner tried to catch it for him. This resulted in a naked young agent standing rather dumbfounded.

Skinner laughed and said, "Now you are really out of uniform." The AD's eyes didn't politely avert. He let his eyes travel from head to head to foot of the naked beauty. 

"I'd better take a shower," Skinner said. 

Mulder eyed the prodigious bulge in the tight shorts and his knees started to shake. He wanted to let them tremble and drop him in front of the director to pull away that tantalizing garment and worship the wonders of Walter Skinner.

When Krycek boldly followed Skinner back into the shower, Mulder wanted to join them, but it couldn't be what he thought it was. Couldn't be. He hurriedly went to his locker and changed into his Speedo. A few laps should cool his torrid imagination.

Should, but would not. Visions of the nude sylph-like form of the junior agent vied with the hyper-masculine colossus of his boss. The sudden image of them kissing; of Walter Skinner's brutally sensuous mouth ravaging Alex Krycek's sweet, innocent, yielding lips tantalizing him. He almost drooled as he imagined the big man's hands kneading Alex's ass. Damn, Mulder wanted those hands on him. Damn, he wanted to caress, to ravage that pert butt.

The steady laps grew more frenetic. Mulder dived deep into the pool to cool his scarlet cheeks. As he brushed the side, he felt a seductive suction against his swollen cock. Even through the Speedo, it felt as if a mouth was sucking him. Alex Krycek's baby mouth, tearfully grateful green eyes staring up at him. Walter Skinner's greedy, demanding heat wrapped around him.

No one would know. He couldn't work like this. He needed relief and something more satisfying than his own hand. He looked around. He was alone. Skinner and Krycek had probably emerged from the showers and gone to work. It would be another hour before anyone else used the pool.

Lowering his Speedo, Mulder let his cock be pulled into the sucking hole in the side of the pool. Oh, that was good. He pumped experimentally. Yeah, take that Krycek...or even...Skinner. He usually imagined Skinner fucking him, taking him, and making him into a whimpering slut helplessly receiving Walter. There were alternatives. He could fuck Skinner. All that strength yielding to him, giving him pleasure and taking it. Walter's head arching back and his mouth screaming on the edge of desire. 

Nearly there, just one more thrust, just a little more stimulation from the current and...

He couldn't pull out. His cock was stuck in the hole. Okay, calm down, Mulder. All you have to do is go limp. Think of slime. Think of fire. Think of Tooms.

Fear had always made him hard. He couldn't pull free with an erection. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit...

Okay, there was another way to go limp. Think about Krycek whimpering in front of him and Walter plugging his rear, hitting that delightful spot. 

Fear kept him erect yet too frightened to come. He was trapped. Every agent in the building would hear about this latest, weirdest Spooky Mulder stunt. Dana Scully would hear about it. He'd never be able to look her in the eyes again. 

Well, okay, the only way he could look her in the eye now was to stand her on a chair, but Mulder; you are just putting off the inevitable. 

The only choice was to hope that Krycek hadn't left yet and was still in hearing distance. 

"Krycek? Krycek! Come here. I need you," Mulder yelled. 

Louder, "Alex? Alex Krycek, it's Mulder. I need your help," he shouted.

Finally, green eyes in a red face stared at him. Krycek was half-dressed and he had a bite mark on his neck. It was a large bite mark and Mulder thought if he could have Scully run the forensic evaluation that the teeth would match Walter Skinner's.

"Mulder, are you all right? What's wrong?" Krycek asked.

"You idiot! Of course, I'm not all right. Why do you think I was screaming for help?" Mulder shot back.

Krycek leaned over the edge of the pool and peered into the water. He said, "Man, that has got to hurt. How did you do that?"

"I was just swimming by and it pulled me in," Mulder claimed.

A shadow darkened a large patch of Mulder's vision. Walter Skinner looked down with his glasses fogging. He shook his head and said, "Mulder, you can't even expect a green agent to believe that. Krycek, I know how good you are at holding your breath. Get in there and get him out before anyone sees this. I wouldn't live this one down."

Without another word, Alex dived into the pool. Soon Mulder felt fumbling efforts to guide his cock out of the sucking hole.

"Ow, ow, ow! Stop, you're going to pull it off!" Mulder yelped.

"Might be the best solution for you," Skinner remarked, "but on the other hand, you probably keep your brains in that thing."

Alex bobbed up for air and chimed in, "Well, sir, the head of that thing is big enough for a genius IQ!"

It might be love. The admiring tone was just right. 

Alex added, "Walter, is there some lube left?"

"We left some. I'll get it," Walter said. He strolled off toward the shower, shaking his head.

"Don't worry, Mulder, we'll get you out of this," Alex soothed, rubbing Mulder's back.

"Alex?" Mulder said, with a twisting and painful movement managed to capture the lovely face as Alex paddled beside him. The kiss made Alex lose his footing but the man was smiling as he came up spluttering.

"You should have done that a long time ago," Alex whispered.

"I wanted you so much," Mulder said.

"What did I need to do? Wear a placard that said, 'Mulder, please fuck me?' Hell, Skinner said that he's been trying to get you to make the first move for years!" Alex said.

"Really?" Mulder said plaintively.

"Really," Walter said as he crouched to hand Alex the lube.

A moment later, Alex's nimble fingers rubbed the lube...named appropriately enough, 'Wet' around Mulder's cock, recapturing the arousal that he had lost.

"I don't think this is going to work," Mulder said, sadly.

"Send a boy to do a man's job," Walter said. He stripped off and jumped into the pool.

Lubricated fingers rotated not around the meager part of Mulder's cock still free of the drain, but into the tight hole between Mulder's ass cheeks. Stars swam in front of Mulder's eyes as Walter gave a twist and hooked his fingers lightly, brushing what must have been the trigger to a hidden explosive.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Mulder screamed in ecstasy. His cock spurted jets of semen into the drain hole. As his erection subsided, Alex gently guided his abused cock free.

Walter lifted him bodily out of the pool and set him on the edge before pulling his own weight out, not bothering to use the ladder as Alex did. 

Alex and Walter toweled him dry and then Walter smiled at him. "I don't think you're up to duty right now, Mulder. You need plenty of warm, wet compresses applied to that abused organ."

"Yes, sir," Mulder said weakly.

"I'll be by after work to have a closer look at the injury," Walter added.

With a curt nod, Walter dressed and walked majestically toward the door. He said, "Oh, Agent Krycek, see that Agent Mulder gets home."

The end

  
Archived: September 23, 2001 


End file.
